little_foxs_rpsfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men Saga
I am an extreme fan of X-Men and pretty much all things Marvel. I'm not talking about the movies. (Even though the movies were pretty good.) I mean the comics. I am pretty much a walking Marvel Wikia myself. I know more than the average person. I know so much that - Okay! You get it - I love Marvel. Now then. I like to do a lot of Fandom RolePlays and X-Men is often my favorite target for these RolePlays. Just like in every other Fandom RolePlay of mine, I don't allow use of Canons. Looking through here, you'll see an array of Original Characters created by those who've joined my RolePlay. Currently, the story is my spin-off of Decimation with the elements from a few other X-Men Arcs as well. The first chapter is called "Calm Before the Storm". A summary of that can easily be explained. What's going on is that recently, Magneto was murdered and attacks by mutants spiked heavily. Following shortly after that, his daughter Wanda used her ability to manipulate reality to make everyone mutants - The perfect world. Not too long after, those who had realized that it wasn't the right reality approached her and pleaded with her to see the wrong that she was doing. She then decided that mutants being around was just too much hassle and would only mean death and destruction for years upon years to come. So she would rid the world of them. Such a change in reality killed her, though left a recorded number of 201 mutants. What happened to those mutants? So much has happened after mutants across the globe were depowered. Many humans rejoiced - Some (ex)mutants began searching for a way to regain their mutations while others took it as a blessing in disguise and have been integrating themselves into a normal human life. The remaining mutants? They were hunted. All across the globe, the hunt to find the rest of the mutants began. Religious extremists took 'The Great Purge' as a sign from God and sought to finish his work, joining The Pure Ones. Another group formed as well, calling themselves The Sapien League. They weren't religious fanatics, but simply humans who didn't want mutants around. As a result, mutants from all across the globe reacted in a few ways. Some immediately fled to Xavier's for shelter. Others went into hiding. Others...They did what Magneto would love of them to do. They fought back and took as many human lives as they could. Senator Robert Kelly of Massachusetts approached the U.S. Senate began to push for a bill: Mutant Affairs Control Act that would require mutants to disclose their identities and powers to the government, and work for the government while being labeled as Weapons of Mass Destruction among other things that clearly violated every bit of privacy that they had. It wasn't the first time he had tried for it - The first couple of times, it had been rejected as unconstitutional. But now, with mutant attacks growing more vicious, he has high hopes that it will go through. Even if the bill was rejected again, he was secretly working on Project: Wideawake - A covert operation where mutant-hunting Sentinel robots were being created. This particular chapter circles around the lives of those who live at Xavier's now, struggling to attempt to lead normal lives while dealing the mess that the world has found itself in. They are in the eye of the hurricane for now, but how long will their perfect world behind the walls of the Xavier Estate last? Tune in to our story, read along, and find out. Category:Characters Category:Guides Category:Updates